lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Lossarnach
Lossarnach is one of the Fiefdoms of Gondor, situated in the mountain vales north of Lebennin and southeast of Minas Tirith. Its name means the Vale of Flowers, and indeed it is no misnomer, for flowers are abundant here, especially in Imloth Melui. It was one of the closest fiefdoms to Minas Tirith, which depended on the fruit cultivated in the orchards of Lossarnach. Residents of Minas Tirith were also known to make expeditions to the region to behold its renowned flowers and trees. Upon entering the fiefdom of Lossarnach, you gain the achievement "Vale of Flowers". Sub-biomes Imloth Melui Imloth Melui is a small Sub-biome of Lossarnach. It is protrayed as a great flowered valley between two great spurs of the White Mountains. In fact, the two are very alike, but Imloth Melui is flatter, and also has more flowers than the rest of Lossarnach. There are also no forests in Imloth Melui, but standalone trees and small groups of trees are common. When you enter Imloth Melui you gain the achievement "Valley of Roses". Biome Variants * Standard - Normal Lossarnach biome. * Flowers - The fields and the undergrowth of tree clusters teem with flowers in this biome. Flowery vegetation from both vanilla minecraft (poppies, dandelions) and the LOTR mod (thistles and wheat grass) is abundantly present here. * Forest - Forest covered lands. * Light Forest - Lightly forested lands. * Hills - A hilly landscape with a higher average elevation. * Forested Hills - A landscape with forest covered hills. * Dense Oak Forest - Dense forests with many large oak trees. Also huge oaks, measuring 3 m in diameter and reaching up to 30 m, are common here. Patches of podzol cover the forest floor. * Oak Shrublands - Forest covered lands with a lower tree density than regular forests, but with a very thick undergrowth of shrubs. * Flowers - A version of Lossarnach with an abundance of flowers. * Steppe - A very flat version of Lossarnach. * Apple-Pear Orchard - An orchard containing Apple and Pear trees. * Olive Orchard - An orchard containing Olive trees. * Plum Orchard - An orchard containing Plum trees. Structures Lossarnach Watchtower - A watchtower made of Gondor Cobblebrick and decorated with the flower banners of Lossarnach, to watch over the Vale of Flowers. Both handy loot and Gondorian Levymen to guard the place can be found here. Ruined Gondor Tower - An old Ruined Watchtower made out of Gondorian Brick, and the loot is since long gone. Lossarnach Fortress - A fort made out of Gondorian Cobblebrick and wood (Either Cedar, Birch, or Oak) Decorated with the Banners of the Vale of Flowers. The inside contains a soldiers house, a smithy and some lovley flower decorations, the towers also contains a room with good loot. Its well guarded with Lossarnach Axemen but you can also find a Lossarnach Captain which you can hire your Axemen from. Lossarnach Watchfort - A big Tower made out of Gondorian cobblebrick, and wood beams (Cedar, Lebethron, Beech, and Oak) decorated with the Banners of the Vale of Flowers. Inside you can find Barrels, Crafting Tables and Chests containing loot, at third level you also find a bridge leading out to a small tower where a Beacon of gondor is, Guarded by 2 Gondor Tower Guard. Inside you find both Lossarnach Axemen but also a Lossarnach Captain which you hire them by. Gondor Village - A group of differents houses being contected by a dirt and gravel road, here you can find Gondorian Stables, Houses, Cottages, Farms, Stands with Traders, a Town Tree and sometimes also a Tavern, most houses etc contains loot. You can also find gondorian Civilians in the village roaming around. Gondor Town - A big city with high walls around it decorated with banners and flowers, here you can find Smithies, Stables, Different houses, as well as Stands with traders, Taverns, Small Gardens, Beacon Towers, Bath houses and the Civilians roaming around in the town. You will find alot of lot here in Houses and farms but also in the Walls Towers, Guarding the city there is Lossarnach Axemen and Gondorian Levy Men on the guard. Mobs * Lossarnach Axemen- Warriors of Lossarnach. * Gondor Levyman- Levymen that guard Lossarnach. * Gondor Villagers - Citizens of Lossarnach. Mining All the normal ores spawn here, but beneath the dirt layer is a layer of Gondor rock. Gondor Rock is used in crafting Gondor bricks and can also be found in patches underground. Vegatation Lossarnach is full of Rose Bushes, Oak Trees, Dark Oaks, Peonies, Maples,Short Grasses, Wheat Grasses, Different Flowers including Marigold, Vanilla Flowers, Roses etc, Beech, Olive, Bushes, Berry Bushes and many many more. Category:Biomes Category:Subfactions Category:Gondor Category:Lossarnach Category:Environment Category:Good Category:Fiefs of Gondor